Series 3 with Rose The adventures of Tyler, Smith and Jones
by TrinityWeirdOne
Summary: Rose is int series 3. This is my sequel to Back Again. Martha is jealous of Rose, Rose is jealous of Martha and the Doctor is oblivious. How will this effect their adventures through time and space? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I decided to write a sequel to BACK AGAIN my first fanfiction. Thank you guys so much for your reviews on my last story. I honestly thought that no one would read it! Anyway I hope it's good. This is season 3 with Rose. It starts with Daleks in Manhattan because I introduced my last story with Martha already traveling with the Doctor. Anyway tell me what you think! **

Tyler, Smith, and Jones.

Rose woke up and was a little surprised to see the Doctor lying next to her asleep. Then she remembered what happened the night before and smiled. She had finally gotten back to her Doctor and he told her he loved her. She kissed the Doctor's exposed shoulder and heard him groan. He turned around and gave her a goofy smile.

"Hello" he whispered

"Hello," she whispered back.

He smiled at her again before jumping out of bed and putting clothes on. Rose followed his lead and after they were dressed they headed for the kitchen. Martha was already sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Hey Martha. I was thinking we could go to New York! What do you think?"

Martha giggled and said, "As long as it's the real New York not New New York." She laughed again before she sipped her tea. Rose froze when she heard Martha mention going to New New York. He had taken Martha to her favorite place besides the whole being possessed by Cassandra thing. She felt a sudden urge of jealousy and tried her best to ignore it. After she poured herself some cereal, she sat down across from Martha and gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She didn't know that Martha was feeling jealous also.

The Doctor told Martha that Rose was from the Powell Estate and it was fair to say that she was surprised. It wasn't where she expected the famous Rose Tyler to have been born and raised. She felt a bit better about herself after seeing where Rose grew up. She also felt confused on how the Doctor could have feelings towards a normal girl like Rose. Martha tried to hate Rose but she could find no reason to. She was jealous of her but she didn't hate her.

After they all finished their breakfast they headed for the console room for the next adventure.

The TARDIS materializes and out stepped the Doctor, Martha, and Rose.

"Where are we" Martha asked. The Doctor had told them they were going to New York but he very rarely got where he wanted to go.

The Doctor rolled his eyes before replying, "Right where I said we would be. New York. Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, have you met my friend?"

Martha turned around and looked up only to see the statue of liberty. She gasped at the beauty before speaking.

"Oh my god that's the statue of liberty!"

Rose spoke up for the first time looking at the Doctor.

"Did you know the girl they modelled this after?" The doctor only smiled and nodded. Rose smiled back, "Amazing."

"That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new one." Martha said completely ignoring them both.

Rose flinched when Martha was talking about New New, York. The Doctor noticed this and although he didn't know why she flinched, he took her hand.

"Look the Empire state building isn't finished yet. I wonder what year it is."

"Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around-"

"November 1, 1930" Martha and Rose said at the same time.

The Doctor looked at them both in surprise. Martha had a newspaper so he wasn't surprised anymore when he looked at her but Rose hadn't seen the newspaper. He stared at her for a while before remembering that she was a Time Lady know. How could he forget? He let go of Rose's hand and they both walked up to the newspaper Martha was holding.

"I think our detour just got longer."

Rose read's an article on the paper,"Hooverville Mystery Deepens. What's Hooverville?"

They were walking while The Doctor was telling them about Hooverville. As he was talking he was absent mindedly stroking Rose hand and Rose smiled at the thought. He told them about the Wall street Crash and millions of people losing their jobs and having to live in Central Park.

"They live here?" Martha asked, "in the middle of the city?"

"Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." The Doctor replied to her question.

They were interrupted when they saw two men fighting over bread. They walked towards them and as they got closer they began to hear them.

One man was shouting at the other, "You thieving lowlife!"

They continue to fight before a man walked out of a tent

The man tried to stop them fighting while saying," Cut that out! Cut that out right now!"

One of the men was still angry and pointed at the man across from him, "He stole my bread!"

The man that came out of the tent was having quite enough of this, "That's enough! Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy," the other man lied.

The man knew he was lying, "That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me."

The other man just sighs before replying, "I'm starving, Solomon."

Soloman just held out his hand, and the man takes the bread out from inside his took the bread, "We are all starving. We all got families somewhere."Soloman breaks the bread in half and gives each man half of the loaf.

"No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." Soloman said.

The other men walk away and Rose, Martha and the Doctor walked towards Solomon having respect for him.

The Doctor turned to Solomon and said, " I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, er, who might you be?"

Martha stepped forward with a smile and said "He's the Doctor. I'm Martha."

Rose frowned before stepping up as well and holding her hand out towards Solomon, "And I'm Rose."

Rose Knew that Martha didn't like her but that was no reason to ignore that she was there. It made Rose angry to know that Martha either chose to not acknowledge her or forgot she was there. Martha rolled her eyes and said, "Yes and Rose."

The Doctor eyed Martha, confused as to why she didn't mention Rose. Solomon ignored this and looked at the doctor

"A doctor. Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day."

Rose looked a round before turning back to Solomon, " How many people live here?"

Solomon shook his head and replied with, "At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, the three of you. But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world," He glanced at the Empire State building, then continued, "How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

The Doctor didn't know how to reply so he just kept silent. He decided to change the subject

"So, men are going missing. Is this true?"

"It's true all right."

They all walk into Solomon's tent with him.

Rose looked at Solomon, "But what do you mean by missing?"

The Doctor nodded with Rose, "People must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon stared at them both for a moment, "Come on in. This is different."

Martha didn't want Rose be the only one asking questions, "How?"

"Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air."

Rose thought that just because they were leaving in the middle of the night doesn't mean they didn't leave willingly. "How do you know someone's taking them? They could've left at night just as easily as they could've in daylight."

Solomon shook his head. They still weren't getting it. "You don't understand. When you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

Martha nodded in understanding before asking him another question, "Have you been to the police?"

Solomon nodded, "Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"I'm sorry" Rose whispered

The doctor looked at Rose. She amazed him. Even when this could be a life or death situation she would take the time to say sorry to someone who needed it.

The Doctor looked away from her. "So the question is, who's taking them and what for?"

They all turned around at the voice of someone shouting, "Solomon!"

A man walked into the tent and looked at Solomon

"Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Okay chapter two to this story. I'm sorry for slacking. I've been writing two other stories with my friends (which by the way will be up when they are done.) and I forgot about this one. It's a really bad chapter in my opinion. I had a bit of trouble writing this. I tried to add more parts in for Rose and parts where Martha is jealous but there's not a lot. Anyway tell me what you hate tell me what you love, and give constructive criticism! Thank you. I'll try to post chapters quicker next time.**_

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Solomon and Frank walked out to stand with the crowd in front of a man in a suit.

The man, whom the Doctor assumed was Diagoras, spoke, "I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"Yeah. What is the money?" Frank yelled

"A dollar a day." Diagoras replied

It was Solomon's turn to speak up, "And what's the work?"

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they."

This caught the Doctor's attention.

"Accidents happen." Diagoras said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked curiously

Rose was just a curious as the Doctor, "What sort of accidents?"

Diagoras didn't answer the question. Instead he said, "You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?"

Rose hand was up quickly before even the Doctor could put it up. The Doctor smiled proudly down at her.

Diagoras just sighed, "Enough with the questions."

The doctor just shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no. We're volunteering. We'll go."

Martha looks at them both skeptically before she raises her hand also

"I'll kill you for this." Martha growled under her breath.

"Anybody else?" Diagoras asked

After a moment Frank and Solomon raised their hands. The five of them followed Diagoras down to the sewers.

"Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it." Diagoras was about to walk back up before Frank spoke up.

"And when do we get our dollar?"

"When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor was trying to get more information out of this guy. He was obviously lying.

"Then I got no one to pay." Diagoras shrugged

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Solomon said.

"Let's hope so." Martha sighs.

Rose didn't like Martha's negativity, "Come on Martha. There's no need for pessimism. Let's go."

The Doctor stares into Diagoras' eyes for a few moments trying to figure him out. He didn't like this guy in the least. He continues to stare at him before he turns around and follows the others.

"It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

Rose shuddered. That was almost as bad as saying nothing could go wrong. The place was huge and it would be easy to hide in here. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and he squeezed her hand before smiling down at her. _**Everything is all right. Stop freaking out**__, _Rose thought to herself,

"So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Martha asked. She was wondering where his accent was from

Frank laughed, "Oh, you could talk," noticing her London accent. "No, I'm Tennessee born and bred." He said proudly

"So how come you're here?"

"Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

Martha chuckled a bit at that. Only 75 years away from home. And not to mention she was in New York. "Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too." She realized she kind of was a hitchhiker. Traveling with the Doctor… and Rose. She mentally rolled her eyes at the thought of Rose. She wasn't usually the jealous type but she was pretty sure that Rose and the Doctor where together now. She always secretly hoped the Doctor loved her, but then perfect Rose came along.

She heard Frank's voice and was brought out of her thoughts, "You stick with me, you'll be all right."

Rose, The Doctor, and Solomon were all walking ahead of Martha and Frank when the Doctor spoke up, "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?"

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"Wait hold on" Rose interrupted, "how'd he do that then?"

Martha rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she was annoyed at Rose this time but she just was… Ugh why did she have to go and be all perfect and have the Doctor all over her? It made Martha mad at whatever she did.

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round."

They all looked at the Doctor when he shouted "whoa!"

Looking to where he was crouching, they saw a luminous green jellyfish lying on the ground in front of them. Well at least it looked like a jellyfish. Sort of/

"Is it radioactive or something? It's gone off" Martha said her nose scrunching in disgust ," whatever it is." She groaned again when he picked it up and held it near his face. "And you have to pick it up"

"Don't you **DARE** lick that!" Rose said with a pointed look at the doctor. He rolled his eyes and smiled at the fact that she would actually think he would lick that.

"I do have my limits you know." He gave her a mock-glare. "Not bloody likely" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked her smiling, knowing exactly what she said.

"Nothing, nothing."

He smiled again before turning his attention back to the "jellyfish" "Shine your torch through it. Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that."

"No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you?" They all looked around and realized he was right. "So why did Mister Diagoras send us down here?"

_**I had to add some banter between Rose and The Doctor. Anyway reviews are lovely thanks!**_


	3. Pigmen

"Where are we now? What's above us?" Martha asked after she had controlled her fear a bit.

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan."

"We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing."

"Okay so Diagoras was lying." Rose said and the Doctor nodded in agreement

"Looks like it, yeah."

"He needed us down here for something. The question is what?" She thought aloud

"Why'd he want people to come down here?"

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own." The Doctor says looking anywhere but at Rose

"No, no, no, no. I just got back! I'm not leaving so you can go and get yourself killed. I'm not just a human anymore Doctor! I'm coming with you!" Rose told him sternly.

"You can't-"

"I can and I will." She said once again very sternly.

"She's right Doctor." They turned around to Martha in surprise. This was the first time that she agreed with Rose. The Doctor might have not seen it but Rose had. "And I'm not leaving you either." Ah so that's the reason she agreed with Rose. Their arguing was disrupted by a squealing noise that sounded oddly like a pig

"What the hell was that?" Solomon asked.

"Hello?"

"Shush." Martha said to Frank

"Frank."

Frank looked at them both for a moment before speaking "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own."

"Do you think they're still alive?"

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost."

They heard more squeals coming from the same direction.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that."

"Unless if there is a pig down here" Rose only half-joked

"Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them." Frank said speaking to himself more than anyone else

"This way."

"No, that way." Solomon raised his torch, lighting up a figure crouched in the corner

"Doctor?" Martha asked, her voice sounding like it was deciding between worried for the figure or scared of the figure.

"Doctor," Rose said taking a step closer to the thing in the corner, "what is that?"

"Who are you?"

"Are you lost," Asked Frank, still not understanding why everyone else seemed to be frightened, " Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down."

" It's all right, Frank. Just stay back," The Doctor moved in front of Frank and pushed him back gently. "Let me have a look. He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us." He Moves closer once again and sees that the 'man' is in fact… a pig. "Oh but what are you?"

"Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon addressed nervously."

"Don't think so Solomon," admitted Rose, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's real," The Doctor agreed before turning his attention back to the creature, " I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?"

"Doctor? I think you'd better get back here." Martha said taking steps back herself. Rose looks to see that more of the pig… men… creature… things, entered the tunnel.

"Yeah I'd say she's right. Wouldn't you Solomon?" Solomon nodded, "And you Frank" He also nodded mumbling a quiet yep. "Doctor let's go!"

The doctor is still crouched on the ground next to the pigman n the corner, looking at the other pigmen that entered. "Actually, good point." He stood up returning to the group and slowly backing them all away.

"They're following you" Martha informed him. In a very non-helpful way Rose couldn't help but notice.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks," The Doctor seemed to notice as well. "Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon," he continued

"What?"

"Eh? Er, basically, run!"

When they turned around to run, the pigmen chased them (obviously) back to the junction and Martha yelled, "Where are we going?!

"This way!" The Doctor looks to his side down the passage and saw an escape "It's a ladder! Come on!"

The Doctor runs to the ladder with everyone right behind him. He uses the sonic screwdriver to open the cover at the top of the ladder hurriedly. As everyone else s climbing up Frank grabs an iron T bar to ward off the pigmen. Solomon tries to stop him but he has no luck.

"Frank! Frank!"

Solomon climbs to safety, and then Frank runs to the ladder. The pigmen are right behind him and he is struggling to make it up the ladder.

"C'mon, Frank! C'mon!" Solomon thinks of Frank as a son and can't lose him! Before Frank reaches the top, the pigmen grab Frank's legs. Solomon and the Doctor try to grab his hand but neither of them have any luck as he is already being pulled down. The Doctor manages to grab his hand for a second before

"Frank!"

"DOCTOR: No!"

The Doctor feels that it's his fault, always putting blame on himself and he tries to go back to help him. When he tries to go back, Solomon pushes the Doctor away as the pigmen start to climb the ladder, and slams the lid shut.

"We can't go after him." Regret in his voice barely noticeable but Rose knew it was there.

"We've got to go back down. We can't just leave him," The Doctor yelled.

"No," he yelled back, "I'm not losing anybody else. Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." He said the last sentence quietly with much pain.

Before anyone can argue, a girl steps out from behind a rack and points a revolver at them.

"All right, then. Put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business," the girl says in a thick accent. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?"

Martha slowly put down her hands, "Who's Laszlo?"


End file.
